five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2015
10:37 10:37 i gtg 10:37 bye 11:31 what the fuck just happened one hour ago 11:33 sex 11:37 what 11:42 k 11:42 carp wtf 11:42 k 11:42 GTG 12:04 Let's fucking work. 12:09 hump 12:26 cum 12:26 carp be nice im in baby weegee form 12:26 goo gah 12:26 What. 12:27 im a baby weegee 12:27 goo gah 12:27 Ok. 12:27 fadded my mommy was hewe eawwier 12:28 hew name is fuzzy pop 12:29 fuzzet 12:29 k 12:31 kkkkkk 12:35 ccome 12:35 hahahaha 12:35 no 12:39 ghey 12:40 http://imgur.com/gallery/WFvlwYO 01:01 http://imgur.com/gallery/RSZBNuU 12:28 hew name is fuzzy pop 12:29 fuzzet 12:29 k 12:31 kkkkkk 12:35 ccome 12:35 hahahaha 12:35 no 12:39 ghey 12:40 http://imgur.com/gallery/WFvlwYO 01:01 http://imgur.com/gallery/RSZBNuU 01:11 ]c gray] Perhaps 12:28 hew name is fuzzy pop 12:29 fuzzet 12:29 k 12:31 kkkkkk 12:35 ccome 12:35 hahahaha 12:35 no 12:39 ghey 12:40 http://imgur.com/gallery/WFvlwYO 01:01 http://imgur.com/gallery/RSZBNuU 01:11 ]c gray] Perhaps 01:18 WEeGeE I 01:19 was my theory correct 01:19 new theory: no 01:20 How esoteric 01:20 WEeGeE I 01:20 WEegeE I 12:29 k 12:31 kkkkkk 12:35 ccome 12:35 hahahaha 12:35 no 12:39 ghey 12:40 http://imgur.com/gallery/WFvlwYO 01:01 http://imgur.com/gallery/RSZBNuU 01:11 ]c gray] Perhaps 01:18 WEeGeE I 01:19 was my theory correct 01:19 new theory: no 01:20 How esoteric 01:20 WEeGeE I 01:20 WEegeE I 01:21 back 01:21 WEeGeE-I.exe is not responding,would you like to close it? 01:21 no 01:21 find a solution to the problem 01:21 yes i fucking agree 01:21 well weegee 01:22 south i made a traile 01:22 are you writing from your single toilet cell? 01:22 whtt 01:22 what 01:22 are you stuck in a cell with big buba? 01:22 no 01:22 no? 01:22 of course, you did nothing wrong. 01:22 exactly 01:22 anyway, i reviewed your trailer, 01:22 yes 01:22 and it needs alot of work. 01:22 it sucked 01:22 i mean, alot. 01:22 mhmm 01:22 http://prntscr.com/87gcw4 01:22 I assumed you use, 01:22 Windows Movie Maker 01:23 no 01:23 its not widescreen, no filters, no audio, etc 01:23 what then 01:23 i used fraps 01:23 but saccidently fullscreened 01:23 fraps is not an video editing program 01:23 so that is the toxic meter ending 01:23 sony vegas? 01:23 windows movie maker? 01:23 some other random nle? 01:23 none 01:23 what then? 01:23 no editing whatsoever 01:24 there was 01:24 because 01:24 http://prntscr.com/87gcw4 01:24 just cliicked the fullscreen for the rom 01:24 what the fuck is this 01:24 that isnt how it works 01:24 yes it is 01:24 trust me 01:25 ferry buy me sony vegas plzzzzzz 01:25 /s 01:25 no 01:25 here are your options: 01:25 1. by it yourself 01:25 2. man up and pirate it 01:25 3. find a safe way to get it for free 01:25 buy* 01:26 ik 01:27 i just did a /s 01:27 i know 01:27 meaning sarcasm 01:27 that was sarcasm too 01:27 but my statement was part serious tho 01:27 pros and cons 01:27 of each reason 01:27 1. buy it yourself - fucking 400 mulla 01:27 gets program legit 01:28 2. man up and pirate it - no mulla 01:28 %0.00000000000000000000000000000000000001 chance for warning from ISP 01:28 3. find a safe way to get it for free - gets program safely 01:28 fucking hard to find 01:21 back 01:21 WEeGeE-I.exe is not responding,would you like to close it? 01:21 no 01:21 find a solution to the problem 01:21 yes i fucking agree 01:21 well weegee 01:22 south i made a traile 01:22 are you writing from your single toilet cell? 01:22 whtt 01:22 what 01:22 are you stuck in a cell with big buba? 01:22 no 01:22 no? 01:22 of course, you did nothing wrong. 01:22 exactly 01:22 anyway, i reviewed your trailer, 01:22 yes 01:22 and it needs alot of work. 01:22 it sucked 01:22 i mean, alot. 01:22 mhmm 01:22 http://prntscr.com/87gcw4 01:22 I assumed you use, 01:22 Windows Movie Maker 01:23 no 01:23 its not widescreen, no filters, no audio, etc 01:23 what then 01:23 i used fraps 01:23 but saccidently fullscreened 01:23 fraps is not an video editing program 01:23 so that is the toxic meter ending 01:23 sony vegas? 01:23 windows movie maker? 01:23 some other random nle? 01:23 none 01:23 what then? 01:23 no editing whatsoever 01:24 there was 01:24 because 01:24 http://prntscr.com/87gcw4 01:24 just cliicked the fullscreen for the rom 01:24 what the fuck is this 01:24 that isnt how it works 01:24 yes it is 01:24 trust me 01:25 ferry buy me sony vegas plzzzzzz 01:25 /s 01:25 no 01:25 here are your options: 01:25 1. by it yourself 01:25 2. man up and pirate it 01:25 3. find a safe way to get it for free 01:25 buy* 01:26 ik 01:27 i just did a /s 01:27 i know 01:27 meaning sarcasm 01:27 that was sarcasm too 01:27 but my statement was part serious tho 01:27 pros and cons 01:27 of each reason 01:27 1. buy it yourself - fucking 400 mulla 01:27 gets program legit 01:28 2. man up and pirate it - no mulla 01:28 %0.00000000000000000000000000000000000001 chance for warning from ISP 01:28 3. find a safe way to get it for free - gets program safely 01:28 fucking hard to find 01:29 So, 01:29 what is your choice? 01:29 01:29 http://prntscr.com/87gcw4 is this your attempt at cloning mario? 01:29 no 01:29 it was an accident 01:29 Doesen 01:29 wat 01:29 Does not look like a very good trailer. 01:30 not even close 01:30 id prefer, 01:30 fun with metal mario. 01:30 Not saying i did this, as i got the program legit, 01:31 you can literally search youtube for, "vegas 11 expus" 01:31 Some juicy stuff will come up. 01:32 Anyway, 01:32 Perhaps, 01:33 You must attempt to work with what you have. 01:33 Work with your, 01:33 no editing whatsoever. 01:33 also somethin ele sucks 01:33 Windows Movie Maker thinks .avi are corrupted 01:33 :/ ] 01:34 Must be a render error. 01:34 So, 01:35 I'll be ulpoadin vids in nice fullscreen, filters, edited, and you gotta work wit your no editing at all. 01:35 Or, 01:35 You could request me to make something. 01:35 k 01:36 So, ye, 01:36 could you make a trailer. (Bob Omb Battlefield is the office. Shadow Mario (VERY dark blue) and gold mario (gold) are the antagonists. mario is the protagonist) 01:36 01:36 Perhaps. 01:37 Please tell me what events you wish to happen. 01:37 I.e, 01:37 flashing down a dark hallway, 01:37 with one of the marios appearing, 01:37 erm, 01:37 running around, 01:37 what? 01:38 could the light flash down the main staircase, with Shadow mario appearing and running to mario 01:39 sp00ky 01:39 anything else. 01:39 and look right in the office, then left and gold mario appearing in the office 01:39 that could work. 01:39 not to be offensive, but your trailer looks more of a casual gameplay, 01:39 then a creepy trailer. 01:40 ik 01:41 and at the end, The screen becomes colorful as it says: DANGEROUS TOXICITY LEVELS DETECTED! then shadow mario punches the screen 01:38 could the light flash down the main staircase, with Shadow mario appearing and running to mario 01:39 sp00ky 01:39 anything else. 01:39 and look right in the office, then left and gold mario appearing in the office 01:39 that could work. 01:39 not to be offensive, but your trailer looks more of a casual gameplay, 01:39 then a creepy trailer. 01:40 ik 01:41 and at the end, The screen becomes colorful as it says: DANGEROUS TOXICITY LEVELS DETECTED! then shadow mario punches the screen 01:41 1 sec, refreshing 01:43 so did u get everything 01:43 aight 01:43 so 01:43 mario is on the office, 01:43 flashing the hallway. 01:44 then, 01:44 shadow mario runs down, 01:44 a sp00ky noice. 01:44 looking round the office, 01:44 then goldem mario appears. 01:44 dangerous toxicity 01:44 then punch. 01:44 kk 01:44 punch, like how i did in my trailer? 01:45 just a normal mario punch, but a crack in the screen if possible 01:45 aight. 01:46 1 more thing, 01:46 do you want it in the erm, first person 01:46 yes 01:47 aight then 01:47 so mario will not appear in the video 01:49 except in the very beginning, it shows him walk into the castle 01:50 kinda like in my thing. 01:50 ill tease you, with the scene of s. mario running towards mario. 01:51 ok 01:53 teaser coming up in a few secs 01:53 http://33.media.tumblr.com/06589bd7c6e7c455eaa8e7ccead0c7ea/tumblr_n2unx56iCf1rt1sw0o1_400.gif 01:53 http://prntscr.com/87gm5h 01:53 lol jk 01:53 i care 01:54 thats sp00py 01:54 as we see here 01:54 there is quite a difference 01:54 in quality 01:54 between your vid 01:54 and this screenshot' 01:56 yes i agree 01:56 ye 01:57 http://prntscr.com/87gn3b is this good tho 01:57 i made it in paint 01:57 :P 02:01 http://prntscr.com/87goj2 02:02 lemme check 02:02 also 02:03 Yey 02:03 i plan on 02:04 adding new mechanics 02:04 to the game 02:04 and asking gao to rpg maker it into a fnafb game 02:05 what you made is esoteric 02:05 howd you do that? 02:06 in paint there is a transparent brush that is really big 02:06 Perhaps. 02:06 Which do you think is better, yours or mine? 02:06 Be honest. 02:06 http://prntscr.com/87gpyl 02:06 02:06 yours or mine whats? 02:07 my pics. 02:07 I see. 02:07 yours. hands down 02:08 Perhaps. 02:08 theory: 02:09 ferry in the pokemon worl championship 02:09 vegas is pretty strong. 02:09 no 02:09 vegas is life 02:13 how bout zhis: 02:13 for now, 02:13 nah, nvm, my plan is pretty bad. 02:13 heres how i plan it to go: 02:13 mario is in the office. 02:13 he runs to the door, 02:13 flashes the hallway, 02:13 shadow mario comes running, 02:13 he shuts the light off, 02:14 runs back to the office, 02:14 and hides in the corner, 02:14 and we see a scene, 02:14 of shadow mario looking around the office, 02:14 searching for mario. 02:14 Or, 02:15 I could download the freddy mask gif, and add to the video. 02:15 when he hides, add the mask, then the toxicity levels 02:15 :D 02:15 mixing both 02:16 Maybe. 02:18 dis gon be gud 02:18 we're switchin views, 02:18 it goes from shadow marios point of view, 02:18 http://prntscr.com/87gt03 02:18 then to marios, 02:18 k 02:18 looking at s. mario walking through the office. 02:19 but did u like this: http://prntscr.com/87gt03 02:21 its sitll loadin 02:21 slow internet 02:21 oh 02:21 i know the feel 02:18 then to marios, 02:18 k 02:18 looking at s. mario walking through the office. 02:19 but did u like this: http://prntscr.com/87gt03 02:21 its sitll loadin 02:21 slow internet 02:21 oh 02:21 i know the feel 02:23 FNAF 4 part 2: the box#nightmare foxy and .22foxlings.22 the grammar tho 02:25 refreshing 02:28 http://prntscr.com/87gv3x 02:28 new scene. 02:28 i saw it, looks very esoteric 02:30 noice 02:32 :) 02:33 :D 02:33 so far 02:33 id say 02:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VTza2380A0&feature=youtu.be 02:34 this is better, 02:34 then my stuff. 02:34 speaking of, weegee, try and make a new video. 02:38 like what 02:39 like, 02:39 erm, 02:39 A Blooper. 02:39 thats gonna be hard, considering i cant clone mario or anything 02:40 freeze camera is so far the best cheat i have 02:40 well, 02:40 heres a substitute. 02:41 one shot of one mario, 02:41 then, 02:41 you change, 02:41 to another shot, 02:41 to make it look like, 02:41 they are multiple marios. 02:42 k 02:44 you could be cloning, if you man up and acquire vegas. 02:44 >:) 02:42 k 02:44 you could be cloning, if you man up and acquire vegas. 02:44 >:) 02:48 k 02:48 http://prntscr.com/87h14y 02:48 i need the money tho 02:48 or, you could do the evil way. 02:48 nah, jk. 02:49 but really doe, that is an option. 02:49 but its cheating my way out of 400+ payment for it 02:51 Perhaps. 02:52 Let us be honest, we've all downloaded somethign illegal in our lives. 02:52 I realized my mistakes, 02:52 getting vegas 8 for free, 02:52 so i bought it myself. 02:52 well, i didnt buy it, christmas gift. 02:52 heh 02:54 I got emulators illegally 02:54 though, 02:54 you have a technical copy, 02:55 so its all good. 02:56 but, ive used it for ssb and paper mario before 02:56 along with gameboy pokemon games 02:56 = not as all good as youd think 02:57 but meh. ive chilled a bit more than yesterday when i was freaking out 02:57 ye. 02:57 if you clam down, perhaps, you shall do vegas. 02:57 calm* 02:57 Not promoting that in any way, 02:57 tho 02:58 maybe one day... 03:00 Perhaps. 03:00 Coming soon 03:00 SM64 Movie: 03:00 The Clone and the three Shadows 03:01 what 03:01 Something I am doing. 03:03 Alright, 03:03 New idea, new movie. 03:04 SM64: Shadows 03:05 When a strange robotic creature known as Shadow Mario takes over the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario & co. must find away to save his kingdom. 03:05 Mario soon learns this is not a fight for the kingdom, but rather, a fight for the entire galaxy. 03:07 kk 03:07 * South Ferry attacks weegee 03:07 Aight, 03:08 Time for a new class. 03:08 kk 03:08 Intermediate Class, Variation,: Can't Bring Myself to get Vegas! 03:09 In this session, 03:09 We will learn, 03:09 What exactly are the Chroma Keysave states? 03:09 Begin. 03:09 In your machinima pack, 03:09 You have a folder, 03:09 entitled, 03:09 "ChromaKey Savestates." 03:09 Do you know what they are fore? 03:09 for* 03:10 wat 03:10 These are you friends. 03:10 These, 03:11 If had actually decided to acquire Vegas, 03:11 Would've been vital for making, 03:11 A SM64 Greenscreen fight. 03:11 What is that, exactly? 03:11 A savestate, 03:11 Upon going into p64, 03:11 selecting load, 03:11 selecting one of these savestates, 03:12 youd be teleported to this, 03:12 this, 03:12 Green room. 03:12 Look for, 03:12 "Greenscreen Software", 03:12 as a substitue for vegas. 03:12 You can edit the green, 03:12 for a background. 03:14 Woah, 03:14 I found a sm64 map, 03:14 with one big door, 03:15 and 2 hallways to the left and right side. 03:15 a perfect sm64 fnaf map :O 03:18 back 03:18 welcome 03:18 anyway, i found a map, 03:18 with 2 hallways, 03:18 and a big door in the front. 03:18 in sm64. 03:18 want a screenshot? 03:20 yes 03:20 no edits this time however. 03:21 k 03:22 chromakeysavestates: http://prntscr.com/87haad 03:24 http://prntscr.com/87hak9 03:24 door 03:25 lol the word hak is in the link 03:26 http://prntscr.com/87hb7l 03:26 left door 03:26 perhaps 03:26 le left vent 03:27 http://prntscr.com/87hbo7 03:27 right compartment 03:27 want this for new office? 03:27 :3 03:28 yes 03:28 :) 03:28 is there any way to change the sideburn color 03:28 no 03:28 ghey 03:28 you need to go to toadstool for dat 03:28 pretty complex 03:29 im gettin that soon 03:29 kk 03:29 plz link 03:30 link for what? 03:30 tt? 03:30 ye 03:28 you need to go to toadstool for dat 03:28 pretty complex 03:29 im gettin that soon 03:29 kk 03:29 plz link 03:30 link for what? 03:30 tt? 03:30 ye 03:35 . 03:35 refreshin 03:36 should be 03:36 in the pack 03:36 weegee 03:39 ye but the link doesnt work 03:39 hey 03:39 emy responded. 03:40 hahaha 03:40 Or should I say, 03:40 what lies has she brought now 03:40 "Nightmare Emerald". 03:40 ferry 03:40 "why thanks?" 03:40 what is it 03:40 Emy left the message the day before u were banned 03:40 "why thanks" 03:40 ??? 03:40 they now have the image that u are salty 03:41 fuck, well, the message i was trying to get you still wroks. 03:41 the message of, false harrasment claims. 03:41 yes 03:41 ferry 03:41 so, might aswell stay. 03:41 the link doesnt workm 03:41 http://homepage.mac.com/qubedstudios/ToadsTool64.htm 03:42 what happens? 03:42 Http/1.1 Service Unavailable 03:42 thats what 03:42 and technically, emy did see all of the banning. 03:43 the first banning of wall bomber, 03:43 so technically, 03:43 the message still says. 03:43 so, ye, technically, so, ye, 03:43 nothing changed. 03:43 "huh really? why thanks" - emyrald 2015 03:43 perhaps. 03:44 kami is a neko now 03:44 i am a half badger 03:44 "Perhaps". 03:45 i fell from the sky while it rained fuzzle pop soda and i had a bowtie and i landed in fuzzys arms so she raised me as her own 03:45 03:45 sounds like a familiar story. 03:45 what 03:45 since when 03:44 i am a half badger 03:44 "Perhaps". 03:45 i fell from the sky while it rained fuzzle pop soda and i had a bowtie and i landed in fuzzys arms so she raised me as her own 03:45 03:45 sounds like a familiar story. 03:45 what 03:45 since when 03:46 what story 03:47 refreshing 03:47 shall i see if i am banned if i say emy's old name? 03:49 They're in a different state now, 03:49 i said emerald1052 03:50 Where the over protective shit is over. 03:50 And since she, partially knows you, 03:50 k 03:50 She is not going to get all scared, 03:50 Unlike the crap w/ User: Wall Bomber 03:51 "Look he used that thrist command from the mechanical hound! Dude he kissed my neck!!!!!" 03:51 me and vinny said it is hugz 03:51 lol 03:51 they think that hound was originally a bot 03:52 Kek 03:52 also vinny 03:52 technically 03:52 emy did actually see wall bomber getting banned, 03:52 which would escalate to future things. 03:52 so, ye, she saw it all go down. 03:52 so, ye, message still stays. 03:52 k 03:53 Can you say anything other then k 03:53 colors dont work there :( 03:54 kami is starting to admiit you didnt rape emy 03:54 gud 03:54 Though, it's really not about getting unbanned however. 03:55 Not like I want to contribute to SAO Fanon, 03:55 DOn't even know what sao is. 03:55 It's more of regaining reputation. 03:55 k 03:56 k 03:56 SAO is an anime where peeps are trapped in le games 03:56 yep 03:56 ah, so people play Pokemon, 03:56 no 03:56 Fire Emblem 03:56 Soccer 03:56 dunno 03:56 they play SAO 03:56 mc? 03:56 banana? 03:56 sword art online is the game 03:57 SHET 03:57 FERRY 03:57 INCOMING RANT ALERT 03:57 ISHI 03:57 D: 03:57 gg 03:57 let us hear it 03:57 copy paste 03:58 no 03:58 its on ur wall 03:58 it is? 03:58 Perhaps. 03:58 Are we ready, 03:58 Are we ready to read ignorance? 03:59 I consider you worse than even DBB in this manner -- ishi 03:59 aight 03:59 let us read it 03:52 so, ye, message still stays. 03:52 k 03:53 Can you say anything other then k 03:53 colors dont work there :( 03:54 kami is starting to admiit you didnt rape emy 03:54 gud 03:54 Though, it's really not about getting unbanned however. 03:55 Not like I want to contribute to SAO Fanon, 03:55 DOn't even know what sao is. 03:55 It's more of regaining reputation. 03:55 k 03:56 k 03:56 SAO is an anime where peeps are trapped in le games 03:56 yep 03:56 ah, so people play Pokemon, 03:56 no 03:56 Fire Emblem 03:56 Soccer 03:56 dunno 03:56 they play SAO 03:56 mc? 03:56 banana? 03:56 sword art online is the game 03:57 SHET 03:57 FERRY 03:57 INCOMING RANT ALERT 03:57 ISHI 03:57 D: 03:57 gg 03:57 let us hear it 03:57 copy paste 03:58 no 03:58 its on ur wall 03:58 it is? 03:58 Perhaps. 03:58 Are we ready, 03:58 Are we ready to read ignorance? 03:59 I consider you worse than even DBB in this manner -- ishi 03:59 aight 03:59 let us read it 03:59 k 03:59 Let us analyze. 04:00 Weegee, ready? 04:00 Vinny , ready? 04:00 Check? 04:01 yes 04:01 i read iit 04:01 Opinions before reading, 04:01 So we can know, 04:01 If it's worthwhile? 04:02 k 04:03 it is pure anger crushed and molded into text and typed onto a keyboard by a enraged half monkey half demon who ate soap candies 04:03 good bathroom read 04:03 What is the topic on? 04:03 The supposed trouble on other wikias? 04:03 The, "rape"? 04:03 The, multiple counts? 04:04 ikrite 04:04 it is the fact that you "think you are superior" 03:59 k 03:59 Let us analyze. 04:00 Weegee, ready? 04:00 Vinny , ready? 04:00 Check? 04:01 yes 04:01 i read iit 04:01 Opinions before reading, 04:01 So we can know, 04:01 If it's worthwhile? 04:02 k 04:03 it is pure anger crushed and molded into text and typed onto a keyboard by a enraged half monkey half demon who ate soap candies 04:03 good bathroom read 04:03 What is the topic on? 04:03 The supposed trouble on other wikias? 04:03 The, "rape"? 04:03 The, multiple counts? 04:04 ikrite 04:04 it is the fact that you "think you are superior" 04:05 This isn't soundin' good. 04:06 my god ishi is dumb 04:06 Aight, time to read this. 04:06 Then, once I read it, I must make a very insulting reply. 04:07 im beginning to think ishi's brain is being used for experiments in russia or something 04:07 How bout this: 04:07 in my reply, 04:07 and then ban ishimura elite 04:07 i say something witty along the lines of, 04:07 Ferry 04:07 How old are you 04:07 13 04:07 younger than emy 04:07 by a few months 04:07 few months younger then her 04:08 quite young, indeed. 04:08 My god... 04:08 Ishi's thinks you're 16 04:08 why do you need to know? 04:09 goddammit 04:09 did she fucking confuse me for dbb or something 04:05 This isn't soundin' good. 04:06 my god ishi is dumb 04:06 Aight, time to read this. 04:06 Then, once I read it, I must make a very insulting reply. 04:07 im beginning to think ishi's brain is being used for experiments in russia or something 04:07 How bout this: 04:07 in my reply, 04:07 and then ban ishimura elite 04:07 i say something witty along the lines of, 04:07 Ferry 04:07 How old are you 04:07 13 04:07 younger than emy 04:07 by a few months 04:07 few months younger then her 04:08 quite young, indeed. 04:08 My god... 04:08 Ishi's thinks you're 16 04:08 why do you need to know? 04:09 goddammit 04:09 did she fucking confuse me for dbb or something 04:09 ikrite 04:10 South 04:10 oh jesus 04:10 this is long 04:10 this is a wall of pretentious text 04:10 Ishi says that Kami told the age of u 04:10 And says u told your age 04:11 he did 04:11 WHEN 04:11 WHENWHENWHEN 04:11 TIME 04:11 idk before he was bann 04:11 WHERE 04:11 04:12 the sao chat 04:12 goddammit ferry 04:12 u doomed yourself 04:13 how so 04:13 by saying u were 16 04:13 i clearly said i was 13 a few months older then her 04:13 he said 13 04:13 i never friggin said dat 04:13 not 16 04:14 south i bit emy twice 04:14 with my badger e 04:14 teeth 04:15 gud 2015 08 22